Problem: Nadia ate 2 slices of pie. Luis ate 1 slice. If there were 2 slices remaining, what fraction of the pie was eaten?
Answer: $\text{fraction of pie eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices eaten}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ Since they ate 3 slices of pie with 2 slices remaining, they must have begun with 5 slices. They ate ${3}$ out of $5$ slices. They ate $\dfrac{3}{5}$ of the pie.